We're Family
by If-Life-Is-Hell-Keep-Going
Summary: Dylan and Norman talk after Norma's arrest


"Norman, I hope you had a good night but now it's time to get your ass back here and call me This is the third freaking message I've left. Pick up the damn phone!" Dylan hung the phone off, frustration covering his whole body. He sat in the almost-abandoned police station, trying to find a comfortable position in his stiff chair. Norma was inside the interrogation room, getting asked, who-knows-what questions. After what Norman had told Dylan about the dead-man, Dylan didn't know how he felt about this whole arrest bullshit.

The moment he saw the officer that Norma was banging assisting the arrest, he wanted to kick the guy's teeth in. He knew the man could not be trusted, he had even said it too Norma, but of course, she ignored him.

Now, he had to wait for news he doubt he'd like. Norman didn't even know yet, and with the odd relationship Dylan's brother and his mother shared, he knew Norman would not react well. It was probably a good thing he was out when the police came. Norman might have done something stupid like go get the meat tenderizer and try to bash_ their_ heads in. Now, he wanted his brother to get his head out of his ass and call him

It was an hour and a half later; Dylan sat with his legs hanging off one side of the chair's arm and his head hanging off the other, when his phone woke him up. Bolting up right and adjusting his position, he grabbed his phone from the floor where it had fallen and answered it. "Norman? Where the hell have you been?" He knew the moment he said the words he sounded like a parent and it made him cringe.

"You know where I've been. You're the one that told me to go; I was at Bradley's."

"Never mind that, something has happened and you need to go home." Now that he was finally talking to Norman, he was unsure if it was a good idea to tell him. But, Dylan would rather his brother hear it from him than from some gossiper down the street.

"Dylan… what happened? Is – is everything okay?"

"No," It was blunt, but Dylan saw no reason in sugar-coating it. "It's Nor- mom, she's been arrested." There was silence on the other end, and Dylan didn't know if this was a good or bad sign. "Norman?"

"They – they arrested her? For what? What proof do they have?" His voice rose with every question.

"The murder of that guy – " He stopped talking, remembering where he was, "just, meet me at the police station…"

"Okay," Was all Norman said before he hung up.

What Dylan would not give to go to sleep and not wake up for another year or so. When he had decided to move back with his family he had not signed up for this shit. His mother being mixed up with a murder that may or may not be self-defense, his brother Norman suffering from not remembering that he tried to kill Dylan, and all the other crazy crap.

It did not take Norman long to dart into the station, his face covered with worry and what looked like dried tears. He saw Dylan and his expression seemed to darken. In an odd sort of walk, Norman made it over to Dylan and plopped down in the stiff chair beside him.

"Have they told you anything?" Norman said in a low voice sniffing once.

"Nope. Not a damn thing." Dylan muttered, sinking into the chair and closing his eyes.

"I told her! I told her it would be better to go straight to the police. It was self-defense, I am a witness." Norman sighed as he bowed his head and buried his face in his hands. "She should have listened to me."

Dylan held back a snort knowing it was not the time or place to piss off Norman.

Suddenly a flick of worry flashed through Dylan's mind, but it was gone as soon as it came. Obviously Norman was a part of this, he had admitted it to Dylan, but Norma was not going to give in and except ther face, and she sure as hell was not going to drag Norman into this – well, more than she already has. At least, at the moment, Norman was safe.

It was hard wrapping his head around the fact his mother was a murdered and his brother had helped – if he was smart he'd be running in the other direction, clearly he was not smart.

"Listen Norman," Dylan said as he opened his eyes and turned to look at his brother. "as much as I hate saying this - we're a family, and we are going to get through this. You said it was self-defense right?" Norman nodded his head, "Then – we should be okay…."

It was a long-shot, and Dylan knew it was most likely bullshit

"Our family is so screwed up." Norman said closing his eyes and leaning his head against the wall.

Dylan could not argue with him there.

* * *

**I really like this show, and hope to see Dylan and Norman's relationship grow, they have so much potential to have an amazing brother relationship. I hope it does not get ruined before it barely starts. R&R **


End file.
